Queen of the Night
by Darkness'sRebel
Summary: Umah rules as the queen of Nosgoth. But can she fall in love with her king, the vampire lord Kain?
1. New Home

Disclaimer – I don't own the LOK series.

Author's Note – I know it's short but it's the first chapter.

New Home

She looked around the room in a daze. The whole place was a strange blue and green color. It also filled her with dread. She heard cries and moaning but didn't know the cause. Her violet eyes held confusion and fear as she ventured to the center of the doorway. She would find someone who could tell her what this place was.

She strode to the middle of the circular space. She looked around and saw what appeared to be souls. Then she heard a footstep behind her and turned to see a blue demon. It held a fighters stance and had glowing eyes. A fiery sword was fused to it's arm. Then it spoke to her.

"Hello mother. How are you, you look confused?" the wraith said with an air of menace.

"My son I didn't want this to happen. I didn't mean for this to happen." She answered. But how did she know that? She didn't even know who he was. Then she fell through the floor.

Umah woke up and held back a cry. It had felt like she was really in that strange place. But she saw something even stranger. She wasn't in her room at sanctuary anymore. She had been captured again! She looked around the room and saw it was nothing like the sarafan keep. She sighed with relief and then another thought came to her. Who captured me?

She crept to the door and turned the knob. It was unlocked and she stepped out into the room bordering hers. She saw a figure leaning over a table reading something. It had snowy white hair, and was a bit taller than an average vampire. It was Kain, the vampire lord.

"I see you are awake Umah. How was you rest?" Kain asked.

"Good. Why are you holding me captive Kain?" She asked.

"I see you don't remember anything. I saved you." He explained

"From what?" She asked

"An early death. I saved you from the sarafan keep and brought you here to my domain." He answered

"What of the Sarafan Lord?" She challenged

"I vanquished him as promised Umah." He answered

"The cabal?" She asked

"Dispersed since they have no need to be wary of the Sarafan Lord anymore." He replied.

"What of Vorador?" She asked concerned for her sire.

"He is still alive." He told her.

She surveyed the room without asking her most important question. Why am I here? You've won your war so you don't need my help. She let her eyes wander to the crest on the wall. It was black and woven into red cloth. It resembled a skull in an abstract sort of way.

"I have brought you here to be my companion Umah. You will be my queen and thus the queen of Nosgoth. We are in the sanctuary of the clans and you will meet my sons tomorrow. We have traveled through time so you will see many new things tomorrow. By the way those are extraordinary wings." He told her.

She had been so confused and angry that she hadn't even noticed that she had wings. She turned her head to look at them. They were covered with long black feathers and stretched down to her knees with some feathers just brushing the floor. She stretched them out and marveled at their beauty. She took a last look at Kain and noticed a few differences but decided that she would ponder them in the morning.


	2. A Day in the life of a Queen

Disclaimer – I do not own Legacy of Kain. If I did then I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

Varyssa- Yeah I know I suck by having Umah alive.

Raziel-chan – Thanks. I kind of thought it sucked.

Ra'Sean Gill – Thanks. The story will be continued.

Storm99 – Thanks. I hate writing beginnings.

Sharky – Sometimes I think that I'm alone too. Then I remember that if you're alone I doesn't necessarily make your opinion wrong.

A Day In The Life of A Queen

For the second time that morning Umah rose. This time the sun was shining. She scrambled out of the bed and hid in the shadow of the doorway. She was pushed to the floor as Kain opened the door.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

Then she realized something, she wasn't burning. Cautiously she got up and walked a little closer to the window. When she still wasn't burnt she walked out onto the balcony. She let the sun shine down onto her for a second and then turned to face Kain.

"I see you have discovered your resistance to the sun." he said.

"I have Kain. What am I to do today?" she asked him.

"I will show you the city, then we will talk of your duties" he told her.

After the tour of the city she knew there was no wok for her there. She wondered what there was to do for Kain. Everything seemed in order. Then they walked up the steps of the Sanctuary where Kain prepared to make an announcement.

"Listen to me my children. I have taken a consort. She is Lady Umah and she will be your Queen. You will respect her as you would respect me." he told the vampires.

"Hail Lady Umah the queen of Nosgoth! Hail Lord Kain the King of the vampires." roared the crowd.

Kain escorted her to the Westside of the Sanctuary and showed her the barracks. The vampires were lined up and Umah wondered what Kain had planned. He told her that these were the finest of Nosgoth's soldiers. He also explained that she would train them twice a month. She would also settle any disputes among humans or vampires. They left the army and entered Kain's chamber.

"There is one more duty you have Umah. As I previously stated you are my consort. That is why I brought you to my side. You will love me as I love you." he commanded.

He pulled her in for a kiss and her mind was racing. She thought he would be slower and a bit more compassionate. But this was Kain not Vorador and she wasn't enjoying the deepening kiss. But at least it wasn't a rough passionate kiss. She pulled away and looked at Kain. He had certainly enjoyed it. She hastily excused herself and entered her own chamber.

Now her heart was racing as fast as her mind. She couldn't love Kain! He had hated Vorador and tried her patience many times. Her thoughts returned to Kain's changes. He had brown skin with crown-like ridges above his temples. His eyes had become yellow like a falcons, they weren't the gray stormy eyes she remembered. His lips were brown not the gray they had been. His hair was longer and pulled back and he looked like the emperor he was. Not the fallen general. She did have to admit that this earthy Kain was more attractive than the pale moon white Kain that she had trained.

She stretched out her wings and stepped onto the balcony to let the breeze ruffle her feathers. She would have to try flying sometime soon. It was a relatively simple concept but she didn't want to jump to her death. She would go to the rocks and ledges around the Sanctuary of the Clans tomorrow.


	3. Use Your Wings

Disclaimer – I do not own Legacy of Kain. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

Authors Note – I know it's short but it's still a chapter.

Sharky – I'll write more OK. You don't have to worry about that.

Twisted Sister – Yeah I'll do my best to do her justice. I hate it when people have Umah in fics and they make her an airhead.

Use Your Wings

Umah walked into Kain's chamber and saw him still sleeping. She noticed that he looked so peaceful in his sleep. No trace of anger, stress, or impatience lingered on his face. She thought that she should find a schedule of her duties so she began to search her chamber. Then she searched his and sighed. It looked like he was the only one who knew her schedule. Hell he probably made it. Then he could order her to kiss him whenever he wanted her to and she couldn't say she had to go to oversee a case. She decided that she would kiss him he just wouldn't know it. She looked down at the sleeping vampire and kissed him on the forehead. He did not stir so she decided to be bold and kiss him on the lips. There, he'd had his morning allotment and now she would just have to get used to kissing him. Then her heart wouldn't beat so damned fast.

She went to the north side of the Sanctuary and climbed some ledges. She saw that she was ten feet from the ground and spread her wings. She flapped them for a bit of practice, if she flapped hard but slow she could hover or rise gracefully. Then she ran off the ledge and jumped then unfurled her wings. She kept her wings rigid and discovered that she could glide. The third time she jumped off the ledge and unfurled her wings and flapped them hard. She was flying!

She flew higher and higher and hovered to look at the Sanctuary. It was magnificent as was the empire she ruled. The only problem was that she was getting tired and couldn't fly much longer. She glided down to the ledge and hovered before letting herself down.

She smiled as she looked at her beautiful ebony wings and their long graceful curves. She flapped her wings hard and fast and felt herself rise above the stone. It took longer to fly up but she was still flying. She flew to the Sanctuary and landed on the steps. She didn't know how long she had been flying but it was probably too long. Most likely Kain would be angry with her. She shuddered at the thought. In this new time, the time of Kain's empire there was no one to save her if she upset Kain. Before she could just run to Vorador but here there was no Sanctuary or place to flee to. She thought again about Vorador. She missed her sire terribly but knew better than to mention it to anyone.


	4. The Wrath of Kain

Disclaimer – I don't own Legacy of Kain.

The Wrath Of Kain

Umah was right, Kain had been furious. He had been furious because she had flown. He was also furious because she didn't go to the barracks to train the army. Not that it helped but she told him how she didn't know what she was supposed to be doing.

"Why didn't you ask me about your schedule last night? I would have given it to you." Kain asked.

"How was I supposed to know that it wouldn't be in my chamber?" she replied.

"I will have a calendar brought to you. Is there anything else that you need." he asked

"A trip to Vorador's would be nice." she said cautiously.

"I'll consider it." he said guardedly. "By the way you are going to be in the barracks today. After that you will meet me at the cliffs. Then I can see you fly."

"Yes Kain." she answered and turned to leave.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He gently encircled her waist with his arms. He kissed her dark lips and looked into her eyes. She didn't look guilty or sad this time. She looked like she had consented. Wordlessly he let her go, she already had enough to ponder. He would talk to her later that day.

She found the barracks were empty and entered the sparring chamber. The chamber held the entire army and two sparring vampires with a wide circle around them. Umah went to the back of the crowd where she could watch undisturbed. She didn't want to interfere with their sparring. The first was a lean vampire with falcon's eyes and sable hair. He fought with two short swords and a dagger gleamed on his left hip. The other vampire was a shorter, stockier vampire with an extending sword, ash blond hair, and green eyes. He fought more bravely than the first vampire. He fought a fight of attrition instead of leaping back and luring his opponent to him.

The first vampire jumped towards the second and lashed out with his short swords and sent his opponent flying. Then he jumped to stand over his opponent and pinned the second vampire down.

"So sorry that I beat you. It seems you must train harder." He said arrogantly.

"I'll beat you next time Lucius. Soon you'll hear the name Infernum and walk in shame since you are no longer the champion." Infernum shouted

"When that day comes a woman will train us." Lucius yelled back

Umah walked to the front of the crowd and stood by Lucius.

"Actually I am here to train you. I would think that you would have more respect for your fellow warriors. Perhaps I will train you in respect." She said.

So she taught them that women deserve respect, are equal to men, and have feelings too. She also showed them ways that men show their respect for women. They immediately took to the ideas of pulling out chairs and holding doors open. They had been under the impression that respect meant dancing, subservience, and flattery on their part. By the time that the lesson was over the sun had gone from it's zenith to nearly setting. The teacher happily released her students and set out for the cliffs.

Kain was there when she arrived a few minutes later. She walked over to him, ignoring her anxieties and leaned in to kiss him. He stopped her and gently pushed her away. He didn't look at her with desire or calculation. He looked at her with sorrow and weariness in his eyes.

"What is wrong Kain?" Umah asked

"Umah I don't wish for you to resent me. I don't want you to despise me for showing you my affection." Kain answered

"Kain it's alright. I know I am to live with you and never see Vorador. I loved Vorador and love him still. I was only one in his harem and was never the love of his unlife. That title belongs to Mihara. He will not miss me so I will not miss him." She said nearly starting to cry.

Kain held her to his chest and stroked her hair. He had never known a pain that deep from a lover. He had known many kinds of pain but not that pain. He had one burning question though.

"Which one is Mihara?" he asked

"The one in the red boots with the barely covered chest." She said as she regained control of her voice.

Just like Vorador, Kain thought. Choose the one with the least clothes, modesty and the biggest ego. He probably chose her because of her breasts too, he added bitterly. Umah would not see Vorador again. Then he was distracted by spreading wings and a lack of warmth. He felt his feet leaving the ground as well.

Umah had a death grip on Kain as they ascended into the sky. She relaxed her grip as Kain's arms encircled her waist. Kain was enjoying this immensely and even let a small smile cross his face. He looked down on his empire and thought about how beautiful it all was. He had his glorious empire, a blood red sky and a crimson sun. His queen was with him and he loved her. He also knew that she was beginning to love him too. Otherwise her heart wouldn't race so fast when they kissed. He kissed her passionately and was pleased that she returned the emotion. They looked into the setting sun before beginning their descent.

"Tomorrow my queen you will meet my sons." Kain told her.


	5. Meeting the Bretheren

Disclaimer - I do not own Legacy Of Kain. I do not make money from this. The only characters I own are Lucius and Infernum.

Authors Note – Thanks to all reviewers for their suggestions and constructive criticisms. If you must flame please use constructive criticism. I've never played Soul Reaver or Soul Reaver 2 so I didn't know what the throne room looks like. So I'm just making one up.

Elly McGregory – Thanks

PhoenixFlame 6 – Thanks for the criticism. It always helps to know what you are doing wrong. As long as it's constructive it isn't considered a flame.

Rose Akaichou - Yeah you're right. I didn't want it to sound like she was teaching them. They thought it was required on their part. The wings will be explained in this chapter.

Meeting the Brethren

Umah dreaded the thought of another ceremony. It had been bad enough having to train Kain's soldiers. It had been worse being shown off to her subjects even though it had been inevitable. She was furious about being shown off yet again, but she had to be careful. She couldn't anger Kain he would kill her. He could have killed her for evolving faster than he had. Evolution was not controlled by the vampire though. He could have killed her for flying, that was her fault. She knew she was playing with fire. It was only a matter of time before his patience ran out. She dragged herself to the doorway and forced herself to walk down the corridor. She had to go no matter how much she didn't want to.

She waited for Kain by the door to the throne room. The great mahogany door was carved with Kain's crest. The light gleamed off the door and illuminated the other carvings in the door. Umah squinted to make out the words 'Vae Victus' carved under the great crest. The words sent a chill down her spine. The translation was 'Woe to the Conquered' and in a way she was conquered. Kain had kidnapped her when she had gone into her evolutionary sleep. No that wasn't true he had saved her from a public execution, one that she wouldn't have even been awake for. She couldn't have fought off the Sarafan in her sleep. Kain didn't need to save her. He could have left her and gone his own way deserting the Cabal but he hadn't.

She heard footsteps down the marble hallway and turned to look. It was Kain approaching her. He exuded an aura of power and dominance. As usual he looked ever the emperor, with his tabard, claws, and soul reaver. He looked her over and seemed satisfied. He didn't move to embrace her or touch her. He dealt with her more formally this time.

"Umah it is time." He announced and walked into the throne room.

The beauty of the throne room took Umah's breath away. It had mahogany beams running across the ceiling and beauteous white marble floors. Stained glass windows showed scenes from Nosgoth's past. Mainly Kain winning battles. There were also depictions of the ancient winged vampires of Nosgoth. Tapestries hung about the room with the crests of Kain and his lieutenants. Then there was Kain's throne built at the base of the balance pillar. Somehow his pillar looked the most magnificent. All the other pillars were in further decay than the scions. A gargoyle peered at her from the doorway but it looked more like a sentry than a killer.

She felt Kain's presence and turned to face her lord. He looked at her with no emotion in his eyes. But the façade quickly fell away and he was once more the Kain that only a select few knew about. The Kain that smiled and chuckled on rare occasions. The Kain that allowed his emotions to show. Her Kain. Her Kain drank her in and gently the top curve of each wing. This time Kain didn't have to lean down to kiss her. This time Umah leaned up to Kain and kissed him gently. Then the door burst open and the lieutenants strode in.

Kain quickly turned to face his sons. The stern expression and annoyance was back. His sons were shocked to see Kain in such a horrible mood. He was normally in a bad mood. But this was a really bad mood. He outright glared at them as he snarled a greeting.

"I was under the assumption that at least one of you could tell time." He snarled.

"We are extremely sorry Sire. It shall never happen again." Melchiah replied with obvious fear in his voice.

"It had better not or I will find suitable punishments for all of you." Kain threatened.

The brethren were shocked at the ferocity of his anger until they noticed her. The amethyst colored vampire with the raven black wings. So that was why Kain was in a bad mood. They must have interrupted a private moment between the two. It could have been worse though. Kain could have punished them then and there but he wasn't even punishing them to start with.

The vampires were curious as to who this beauty was. They had never seen her or heard their lord talk about any females in quite a while. They hadn't been at the Sanctuary when Kain had made his announcement. They had all been traveling from their territories to attend the meeting.

"Are we going to start the council or stand around gawking?" Kain asked them rhetorically.

Chagrined they walked down the center of the room towards Umah and Kain. Kain introduced them as they came.

"The lieutenants are ranked by their birth. The firstborn is the first lieutenant and so on. This warrior is my third born Dumah. He is a strong and proud warrior with ambition." Kain said.

"This is my fourth lieutenant Rahab. A scholar and historian without equal. If you ever seek answers go to him. Turel is the second born a fine warrior as well but very strategic. He likes to plan the battles rather than fight them. My fifth is Zephon a clever and innovative vampire. My sixth is Melchiah who is the weakest but by no means the least lieutenant. He is wise and adored by his people. He is a diplomat of good repute."

Then Umah saw the last lieutenant and felt de ja vu. This was the one she had seen in that strange dream at the end of her evolutionary sleep. She gasped and tensed when she thought of what he would become. He was handsome now but in the future he would bear malice towards her. Was she the one who would damn him to the hell she had seen? Her blood ran cold at the thought.

"I though you would be shocked by Melchiah's features, not Raziel's." Kain said and chuckled. "What is it you fear from Raziel? He is loyal and quite the gentleman."

"Nothing Kain. I just feel like I have met him before." Umah replied still not at ease.

Raziel smiled gently at Umah. He was beautiful, dark gods he was beautiful. But that didn't change a thing between Umah and Kain. Raziel took his seat at Kain's left side. He had respect for Umah's authority.

"This is my queen Umah. She will be treated as I would." Kain stated looking directly at Zephon. "Is that clear."

"Yes my Lord." Replied the lieutenants

They were seated and engaged in business within a moment's time. There were the usual rebellious humans to deal with. The taxes to keep the territories maintained. The bringing of new slaves to feed the expanding population. Nothing suggested that this family would soon be ripped apart. Absolutely nothing suggested that Raziel and Umah's lives would soon be entwined.


	6. Two with Wings

Disclaimer – I do not own Legacy of Kain. The only characters I own are Lucius and Infernum.

Authors Note – I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I've been practicing audition music, filling out college applications, learning piano, going to the guidance counselors, and all the other fun stuff seniors do. Sorry about any errors on the fight section. I've heard shoulder armor is a paladin so if I screw up I'm sorry. Umah's sword is in the concept art for Blood Omen 2 if you don't know what it looks like. Thanks to all reviewers.

Sissy Samurai – Thanks. I had a bit of fun modeling the throne room after a room in Defiance. It's the one where you get the hub of the reaver.

Elly McGregory – Thanks. Hope you feel better soon.

Two with Wings

The sparring chamber quickly came into view as Umah flew through the halls. Today would be the first time that she fought any of the vampires in Kain's army. Her first opponent would be the intolerable whelp Lucius. A smile crossed her face as she thought of him defeated.

Quickly her sanguine thoughts vanished as she struck something. She heard a groan and realized it was a someone. The form on the ground was that of Raziel, her favored son. She quickly extended a hand to pull him up. It wasn't right of him to look this hurt. Or this scared.

"Oh sweet mother of Nosgoth that hurt." Raziel muttered

"I didn't know that was my new title Raziel." Umah joked

"No it's not" he snapped "My shoulders just hurt incredibly from the stress of running my territory."

"Then take a break sometime, just for a while. You could tell me more about this time that I'm in." she replied

"You don't know about the time we live in?" he asked, intrigued

"No I don't Raziel, I came from a different time and place. I have to be at the sparring chamber now. Regrettably, I must leave you. " she quickly answered

She stretched out her wings and flapped them a bit. She hovered as she watched him retreat down the corridor. Raziel had taken to wearing his tabard strangely as of late. He fanned it out to cover his back, usually it was casually draped over one shoulder. It was like he was hiding something. Her eyes flew immediately to the strange curve by his waist. After staring for a moment she realized his secret, he had wings! They looked like they were membranous like a bat's. So that was why he was afraid of her. He thought she would tell Kain. Well his secret was safe with her.

She flew to the chamber with no further delays. Lucius was standing around doing nothing while the other vampires were cleaning or sharpening their weapons. The vampires noticed their empress and quickly cleared the chamber. Then they circled around Lucius and Umah. Lucius drew his short swords and Umah drew her weapons. She fought with her bullwhip and a strange sword. Her sword was long but had a right angle at the top. It turned to the right and then had another right angle that turned down. Her bullwhip had an amethyst spire at the tip. Her weapons were meant to do maximum damage.

Lucius lunged towards Umah but she sidestepped him and flared her wings. She blocked his strike with her sword and twisted his dagger away from him. He lunged again this time striking her left shoulder. His blow was shielded by her paladin. She swung her sword up and scratched his left arm. She quickly sheathed her sword. She flew up ten feet in the air while uncoiling her bullwhip and lashed out. The bullwhip snapped and hit Lucius's wrist making him yelp. He looked at her with pure malice in his eyes. He was really pissed now, but that was alright. When you were furious you tended to make mistakes.

This fight had to be over and over soon. The other vampires were getting worried, what if their queen couldn't defeat Lucius. They'd have to tear Lucius off of her queen or no queen. Lucius was clearly out for blood. It would have to be his blood and not hers.

Lucius jumped up towards Umah and struck at her left arm again. She was barely able to dodge the blow. She struck his back knocking him to the ground. Her whip flew at his neck and made a deep crimson river. She flew up even farther and struck him again and again, but he wouldn't give up. He jumped and threw a short sword at her. She lashed out knocking him back down and folded her wings. She dropped just to the left of him and pinned him to the ground. She proceeded to scoop him up and fly up fifteen feet. He struck her left wing and left a deep scratch along the middle of it. Umah screamed in pain and Lucius grinned.

"Surrender Lady Umah. I am obviously the one in better shape right now. You can barely fly." Lucius sneered

"Never would I surrender to the likes of you Lucius." She replied

"Then I guess it's a stale mate." He replied

"No it's not!" she yelled as she threw him to the ground

Lucius hit the ground hard and Umah snapped her whip once. Then again, and again, and again until his body bore bruises from head to toe. Then she let herself down and flared her wing to check the damage. She would have to get to a healers quickly. She excused herself, dismissed the army and flew to the main corridor. Now she was bleeding steadily and felt as if she would faint. She knew she shouldn't fly but it was the quickest way to get to Kain. Kain would tell her what to do. She turned right and flew down another corridor.

Raziel had noticed a faint aroma in the air. It was blood but whose blood was it? He noticed the trail on the floor and followed it, running when the trail got bloodier and bloodier. He spied a shape ahead of him with black wings. It was also bleeding steadier. He ran faster and got to Umah just as she collapsed onto the floor.

She was clearly unconscious as he picked her up. She was limp in his arms, like a corpse. She had to be bandaged now, and it was too far to walk or fly to a healers. There was only one thing to do then. He would take care of her; he would bandage her and inform Kain of her injuries. Then that insubordinate bastard Lucius would get what he deserved. Perhaps a night in the rain, or maybe a flogging with Umah's whip.

He stood at the door for a moment struggling to get the door open. He pushed the door open with a cloven foot and bumped a wingtip on the doorframe. He silently cursed at the doorway and crossed the room. He gently laid the empress on the bed and opened one wing. That one was unharmed thank the pillars. The other one was the only wound he was worried about.

He laid a cloth under her wound as he searched for bandages. He found them in the midst of his cluttered closet. He also had a healing salve to accompany the bandages. He would need to be careful with her; he didn't know how old she was or how much she could take. For all he knew she was a youthful millennium old.

He debated how to best wrap her wing and decided that he would wrap it horizontally. He rolled the bandage around her marveling at how beautiful and smooth and soft her wings were. Not like his wings, they were membranous and firmer. They were still soft, but not as soft as hers. He spread the salve and noticed how she hadn't flinched in her current state. Cautiously he spread a bit more on and kept wrapping.

He tied off the knot and tucked it under the bandage. It looked like her bandage would hold for a few days if she didn't move her wings very far. He looked down on her and thought that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He had plenty of female companions through the years. Some of them were or had been very dear, but not one of them had been this beautiful. He brushed some dust off of her wings and thought again how beautiful and soft they were. He bent down and kissed the inner curve of her wing. It was a human tradition that supposedly made wounds heal faster. He had been right, they were very soft.

He straightened up and covered Umah with a tabard. She looked relatively comfortable there on her back. He would leave her here and return with some blood. Maybe by then she would have woken up and he could escort her to Kain. He was unaware of the pair of eyes that had been watching him for the past half-hour or so.


	7. Reactions and Repurcussions

Disclaimer – I do not own Legacy Of Kain. If I did Kain would have gotten Umah and Umah wouldn't have taken the nexus stone. I'm not making any money from this fic so please don't sue me.

Author's Note – I'm trying to get to Raziel's execution so I'll try to update more.

Elly McGregory – Don't worry it's not Kain. The great lord of Nosgoth wouldn't spy.

Reactions and Repercussions

_**Umah's POV**_

I can't remember much of this afternoon. I know that I fought Lucius and beat him badly; but he hurt my wing. I flew through the halls because I knew I would pass out soon. I would get farther if I flew. I fell and someone picked me up. I think it was Raziel, Yes it had to be. Anyone else would have raised an alarm. He took me somewhere and wrapped my wing. Then he brushed my inner wing with his face and kissed the softest part. It had to be him. No one else has wings, except for me.

I know I should be bothered but I don't feel alarmed. I like the fact that he took care of me. I know he wouldn't hurt me, but I think he is too attached to me. That wasn't a get-well-soon-Mom kiss. That was an I-care-about-you kiss. An I-love-you kiss, not an innocent kiss. I will take it up with him later.

I will not mention the fact that I enjoyed it. I would not betray Kain like that. Raziel is playing with fire and he knows this, so why is he doing it? Kain will be furious enough when he learns about his wings. He'll be livid when he finds out about the kiss. If I mention it, Raziel wouldn't be foolish enough to mention it. Why do I fool myself, Raziel is my favored son, why would I condemn him to death?

Perhaps when I get better I will see Rahab. He can tell me about this time and tell me of Raziel. It would be nice to spend time with one of my other sons. I doubt the others would care if I visited their brethren. Yes, I will see Rahab; maybe I will visit Melchaih as well.

**_Back to 1st (?) Person_**

Zephon, the cowardly sneak, had run off into an alcove to ponder this latest puzzle. He would never understand how Raziel; who was not lacking in females; would stoop so low as to kiss that purple wench. Even more disturbing was the fact that she was supposed to be their queen and mother. The hardest part of this for Zephon to accept was that he was supposed to accept Umah. Nevertheless he would have to tell Kain. Raziel the right hand of Kain had gone too far. You didn't touch Kain's women; even Dumah, arrogant though he was, knew that. Raziel would be punished very harshly and Zephon grinned at the thought. He would be the one who had caused his downfall.

Unfortunately for Zephon he didn't know that he was being watched, just as he had watched Raziel. His brother knew that something was amiss; and Zephon was part of it. Turel snuck up behind Zephon and turned him around. Zephon's face plainly showed the fear and loathing he had for being caught. Turel wouldn't let him off too easily; he knew Zephon was like a snake in the grass. Zephon knew it was coming but he hated it so much more for Turel's little changes. Turel slammed Zephon into the wall.

"What are you smirking about Zephon?" he demanded

"Nothing brother." He sneered

"I saw the kiss as well as you and you are not going to tell Kain." He commanded

"Of course I'm not. I was merely thinking about my territory's problems." Zephon lied with an oily smile

"You tell Kain and I'll personally throw you into the abyss Zephon." Turel yelled losing his patience.

He set Zephon down and gave him a good shove to remind him who the stronger one was. Then he stalked off, furious at Zephon. Zephon watched him leave and decided that he would certainly, most definitely tell Kain. But not now, the time wasn't right. The time would be right soon. Maybe in a few weeks, or even a few months.


	8. Sins of the Son

Disclaimer – I do not own Legacy of Kain.

Elly McGregory – Yeah I wanted it to be a bit different. I didn't just want it to be another retelling of Raziel's fall, I wanted it to be more seductive and more gradual. The added betrayal doesn't hurt either.

Author's Note – Sorry if I made Dumah too noble. I've never played Soul Reaver or Soul Reaver 2 so I don't really know what they're like. I've only read about them from other author's fanfics.

Sins Of The Son

Two weeks later

Umah knocked on Kain's door, waiting for the master vampire to open it. He would glare at the unfortunate visitor before he would realize it was her. She heard his steps and the removal of the mahogany door revealed his face. He looked tired; but that was quickly covered up by the sudden light in his eyes. That light that shone for her and her alone. She gazed into his falcon's eyes and smiled serenely.

He swept her into his arms and hugged her fiercely. Umah's knees turned into water and she was suddenly so grateful for Kain. If Kain wasn't there she would have fallen to the ground. She wouldn't have had it any other way; his arms were her paradise. She kissed him and looked deep into his eyes. So deep that he was certain she could see his very heart and everything in it.

"I have missed your company Umah." Kain said

"And I have missed yours Kain. I have been healing and you have been working so hard. We haven't had time for each other." Umah said

"We will have to change that." He remarked "How has your healing progressed? How were you injured?"

"I had been fighting with Lucius in the sparring chamber. He struck my wing and left a deep scratch in the middle of it. The healing is almost finished and will leave no mark on my wing." She informed her lord

'That is very good, as are your affections." He answered with a smile

She kissed him and wrapped her wings around him as he kissed her deeper. There was no way that the emperor of Nosgoth was getting away from his empress. Her feathers were brushing lightly against his neck and his fangs found her tongue. His hair obscured her vision as he drew her blood. Her blood was the sweetest crimson mead that he had ever had. She was wine and fire, yet honey and spice; an enticing combination. So enticing that he was tempted to drain her of all her blood.

He withdrew his fangs as she moaned in pleasure. The punctures quickly healed as the amethyst skinned vampire opened her eyes. Kain held her and she rested her head against his chest. He closed his eyes and took in her warmth and her scent. They stood like that for aeons until Umah folded her wings. Reluctantly she stepped away and noticed the night's end. They had both been awake for over a day. She looked at Kain and noticed how tired he looked.

"My lord would you spend the day with me?" she purred

"Of course my queen.' Kain replied

Meanwhile

"I cannot believe that our mother would allow such a thing. Surely she would have run to Kain by now and told him of our sibling's transgression." Dumah stated

"But she hasn't and it is our duty to see that our insolent superior is punished. Our lord will thank us for shedding light on this matter.' Zephon replied

"Raziel will only get a slap on the wrist before our lord returns his attention to other matters." Dumah retorted

"But it is our duty to inform Kain. Raziel would undermine us if we had done such a thing. So must we undermine him. Think of it as revenge for his meddling my brother, it is just sweet revenge." Zephon cajoled

"I cannot deny your logic, but Raziel will fall and it will be the cause of much rage and grief. I cannot forgive myself for what we shall do." Dumah stated

"Then let him fall.' Zephon replied with a smile


	9. The Son's Betrayal

Disclaimer – I do not own Legacy of Kain. If I did Umah and Kain would have been a couple in Blood Omen 2.

ShadowJewel – Thanks for the constructive criticism. Yeah Umah doesn't really wear that much.

Author's Note – If you criticize please be constructive. Don't just write stuff like 'It's Gay'. The hour of the Raven is midnight to 1 am.

The Son's Betrayal

Zephon lightly rapped on the door of Kain's chamber. His companion Dumah was not as eager for the confrontation that would soon take place. Well it didn't matter, soon Raziel would be dead and that would be a very powerful example to the realm of Nosgoth. You never touch Kain's women. Of course no one had dared to before, but then along came Raziel.

Raziel who never got in trouble for a thing. Raziel who could sweet talk his way out of any trouble. Raziel who was the beloved ruler of the biggest territory in Nosgoth. After Kain's of course. Raziel the champion of the downtrodden masses that made up their servants and their families. Raziel who always had the utmost devotion from his fledglings.

Raziel nearly flew from Zephon's mind as Kain opened the door looking enraged as usual. He scowled at Dumah and then doubled the intensity for Zephon. Zephon took this better than Dumah who blanched at the unwanted sentiment. Kain chose to wait a moment before using his acerbic tongue. It was too damn early for this and he did not want to be disturbed.

"Well are you going to speak or are you going to stand there like a couple of fledgling humans?" he demanded

"Lord Kain we wish to request an audience with you this eve during the hour of the raven." Zephon replied

"I may have time for you but I may not. Report to the throne room at the hour of the raven." Kain snarled as he turned to leave

"My lord, it's about Raziel." Dumah admitted

"Enough of your sycophantic banter Dumah. I will see you then." Kain growled

"Sure touchy at dusk isn't he?" Zephon joked

They walked through the maze of corridors that was the Sanctuary of the Clans. Zephon engaged in jovial banter while Dumah thought about what they were doing. Sure he didn't like Raziel getting all the best stuff and being the best. But killing him seemed a bit severe. It would be like they were cowards for telling Kain. Well, I've been a coward before and lived with it Dumah thought. I can certainly be a coward again.

Kain prepared to leave his chambers while Umah sleepily watched him. More like exhaustedly as she was unused to so much blood play and other forms of seduction at any given time. Soon she would be restored but for now she was content to watch her lover as he crossly got dressed. It was adorable when he got annoyed and started to mutter like that.

Kain crossed the room and kissed his queen goodbye. He stroked her wings and left. Umah sank into the pillows and fell into a contented sleep. Her lover hurried to the throne room and opened its massive doors. He passed under the gargoyles, seemingly passing their inspection. Well the lord of Nosgoth could certainly handle a few errant gargoyles.

He heard the door open and two shadows flitted into the room. It had to be very important or Zephon wouldn't be so careful. Dumah was obviously there to give his brother courage, not because he actually knew anything. Whatever they know had better be damned important or it shall be very unpleasant for them, Kain thought.

"Good evening lord, I believe we are here to enlighten you. Unfortunately for some members of our happy family this shall not be so pleasant." Zephon announced with his usual oily, sycophantic manner

"What is your secret Zephon? I demand that you tell it." Kain inquired

"Of course I will my lord." Zephon answered with a smirk

"Dumah, do you know any of this information that your brother is unwisely toying with. If you do I suggest you speak. Before your brother's head ends up on a pike" Kain snarled

"No need to get angry my lord. As I was traversing the halls near the sparring chamber I saw and smelled blood. It was vampiric blood. I followed the trail which ended at Raziel's door, which was slightly ajar. I looked in and saw Lady Umah unconscious on his bed. Raziel had bandaged her wing and was inspecting his handiwork. Then he bent down and kissed her injured wing. Then he kissed her lips my lord! Such treachery from your firstborn!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Zephon? Now get out!" Kain roared

Zephon and Dumah scurried out of the throne room. Kain hadn't hurt them, thank the pillars. Kain would most certainly hurt Raziel. Maybe he would get rid of the amethyst bitch while he was at it too. Zephon chuckled at the thought of two less interferences. Unfortunately Zephon had forgotten one thing; Turel was almost as omniscient as Kain. Turel had eyes and ears throughout the whole territory. He remembered just as Kain stormed to his chambers. Just as he was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark room.


	10. The Agony of the Abyss

Disclaimer – I do not own Legacy of Kain. If I did it wouldn't be such an awesome series.

Author's Note – Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been busy with college auditions and stuff. Thanks to all reviewers. If I made a mistake about Turel having telekinesis I'm sorry.

Neuro-chip-angel – Yeah I always tend to make Zephon the sneaking coward in my fics. It's my lack of creativity at it's best.

The Decision of the Emperor

A hand reached out and grabbed Zephon. The hand belonged to Turel, which was extremely unfortunate for Zephon. Another unfortunate detail was Dumah's distance from Zephon. He never heard the small cry that flew from Zephon's throat into the still air.

Zephon's head rapidly connected with the wall. Pain flared through his forehead and raced to his neck. Again and again the abuse continued, when he was on the verge of passing out Turel stopped. He pulled Zephon's hair down forcing his face up. Turel leaned closer to Zephon and glared, his eyes shining like fire from the sun.

"What have you done, you pathetic whelp? I told you not to inform Kain! I should rip out your traitorous tongue right now!" Turel growled

"My dear brother you do realize what this means don't you? You will be Kain's right hand; you will be even more powerful. You will nearly rule Nosgoth! Why do you care about Raziel, he's to benevolent for his own good? Besides his whining will finally cease!" Zephon replied smugly

"You had better pray that it isn't too late to reverse your machinations you bastard." Turel whispered

Once again Zephon collided with the wall as Turel pushed him through the air with a telekinetic blast. Turel raced to Kain's chamber hoping it wasn't too late to save his brother. Hoping against all odds that it he wasn't too late to save his friend.

Raziel was on the roof outside the western spire of the Sanctuary of the Clans. He had finally flown! It had taken quite a bit of practice to get this far; but it was well worth every minute of floundering ten feet above the ground. The night had felt so glorious on his new wings, caressing them with evanescent hands. The coo, air had cleared his mind and enabled him to forget every worry, ache, and task at hand. He would have to fly more often; it was the most incredible thing in the world.

He started walking towards his chambers, cloven feet padding along the hall. He stopped in his tracks and started to smile. Why should he walk when he could fly! He gracefully flapped his wings and neared his door. He glided to the entryway and hovered while forcing it open with one foot. Then he coasted through the doorway and landed in the center of the room. He could really get used to this, too bad he wouldn't have the time.

Suddenly a multitude of hands grabbed Raziel and bound him with chains. The confused lieutenant was quickly spirited out of the room. His cries were muffled by the thick band of cloth stuffed in this mouth. His vision was obscured by a blindfold of the thickest fabric. All the while he was struggling with no release, his bonds were firm. His attackers snickered at the ease that they had on capturing the great leader. Of course, he thought, send the Zephonim to do the dirty work.

He was roughly cast to the floor before his blindfold and gag were ripped from him. Kain sat on his throne with the pother lieutenants flanking him. They all wore expressions of smug superiority or pure shock. Obviously they were showing their true colors. Umah was at Kain's right side looking confused and worried. Kain walked over to his fallen angel and sneered.

"You thought you could have it all didn't you Raziel. My land, powers surpassing my own and the loyalty of nearly all the vampires in Nosgoth. If it had been simply those I would have merely reprimanded you and dismissed you to your territory. But you sought even more didn't you. You sought my queen! You thought your wings could carry you away from my wrath but you thought wrong!" Kain roared

"Please sire, I never sought to usurp you or interfere with your rule. I never intended to be so infatuated with your lady. I never wanted any of this to happen. Please Kain, I would give my wings and my territory to dissolve this fruitless anger. I only want to be your right hand." Raziel pleaded

"Your excuses will only get you so far Raziel. This is more than they can handle." Kain whispered

"Cast him in!" Kain intoned

"No! Please my lord, anything but the abyss. I just wish to be your humble servant!" Raziel cried

"Bring him here first. Unbind him." Kain snapped

Turel and Dumah scurried to appease their lord. If they were not quick they would be the next ones to suffer Kain's murderous wrath. They unbound Raziel at Kain's feet where he rapidly collapsed. Kain lifted Raziel's head in his hand s and gently wiped away the blood tears.

"Raziel, show us those glorious wings of yours. And kneel properly!" Kain commanded

"Yes sire." Raziel replied

"Come closer so I can feel the future of my grandchildren." Kain replied in awe

Raziel did as commanded and spread his wings. The lieutenants stared in awe and Umah silently inhaled. She had been right about his glorious wings! Kain traced the outlines of the wing bones. Then he gently felt the membranous skin between the bones. Then without the slightest warning he ripped the skin surrounding the shoulder blades. He first pulled out the bones of one wing and then the other. Raziel screamed in sheer agony at the pain in his wings and the betrayal of Zephon. Umah turned deathly pale and held her breath shivering.

Then came the fateful words that would change the lives of every vampire in Nosgoth. It would cause death for almost all present and death for many others.

"Cast him in!" Kain roared

"Please Kain no!" Umah pleaded "He has suffered enough already. Please let him live!"

"How dare you defy me Umah. I had thought you would have learned after the first time. I see I was wrong." Kain purred "I will deal with you later."

Raziel's scream echoed throughout the circle as he was cast into the Abyss. The water burning his flesh was a thousand times worse than normal water. Mercifully it all faded to black while the queen wept and the king madly laughed. The princes both stood numb and cackled with glee. The monarchy of Nosgoth was shifted forever.


	11. Rightful Retribution

Disclaimer – I do not own Legacy of Kain. If I did it wouldn't have been such a great series.

Author's Note – Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. I know it's cliché but I've been so busy with college applications and auditions and everything. Umah isn't getting off as easy as it seems in this chapter.

Rightful Retribution

Umah lay on Kain's bed with her knees to her chest. The chambers around her offered little solace to the vampiric queen. The fallen angel could not flee from her punishment. Even if she flew away Kain would find her. Even if she escaped it would not be freedom. Even though she would soon be a captive she still had the right to fly.

She got up and stretched her wings, enjoying the tension of her taut muscles. She strode to the window and opened it. The cool air caressed her face as she stepped onto the balcony. She leaned beck against the railing and let the sun's rays embrace her. At least their embrace was never rough or demanding.

Suddenly she heard her door being thrown open. She silently leaped to the side of the balcony where her shape was obscured. There was a gentle padding towards the window, nearly silent. It ended an arm's length from the queen. Umah leapt into the air and unfurled her wings but felt an arm on her ankle. She stared into the face of Zephon, the arrogant weasel that had gotten Raziel executed. He sneered at her slow progress and laughed.

"Lord Kain demands your presence Lady Umah, but first we have some unfinished business." He snarled, pulling out a dagger.

"You'll die before you make one scratch Zephon." She warned

"Really, I'd like to see you try and kill me. Kain would have no pity for you then you amethyst bitch." Zephon challenged

Umah was hovering over the railing and used Zephon to push herself out over a chasm. She suddenly closed her wings and began to freefall. She forced herself to turn so she was falling head first. The chasm floor was only a few seconds away before she flared her wings and swung her legs towards the rock wall. A scream echoed through out the rocky valley.

Zephon lay on the ground stunned. He tried to stand and hissed in pain as he realized that both legs had been broken by the force of Umah's swing. He looked up and saw her hovering over him and he howled, enraged by her presence. He tried to reach her but couldn't and fell to the ground panting. She simply looked at him and flew off towards the sanctuary.

She was on the steps in minutes and sighed. She would most likely die or be tortured but it didn't matter. Kain had never been capable of controlling his jealousy or his anger. He would have retribution one way or the other, just or unjust. She should just get it over with and she would stand tall. She had tried to protect a fellow noble from the poison of hatred flowing rampant through the oligarchy.

She entered the throne room with her head held high. The guards and lieutenants turned to look at her as she walked to the foot of Kain's throne. He glared at her as she stood in front of him silent, but not afraid. He stared at her for what seemed to be eternity. She looked back at him unflinching but not defiant. In reality it had taken an hour for him to think of Umah's sentence. He met Umah's gaze and rose, fangs bared in anger.

"As the emperor of Nosgoth my word is law. My word was to have the traitor Raziel destroyed for his transgressions. My word was obeyed by my faithful sons. My word was opposed by my queen. The punishment for disobedience is severe. You will spend each day in your chambers, each night I will watch you personally. You are not to leave your chambers for any reason Umah. The length of your sentence depends solely on your obedience." Kain intoned

"Turel, Dumah escort your mother to her chambers." Kain said

"Yes my lord." the lieutenants answered.

Umah let the vampires grab her and drag her down the corridor. Any resistance, even trying to walk would be seen as insubordinance. Thankfully it wasn't that far from the throne room to Kain's chambers. She was roughly tossed inside and the door was locked. She heard Turel bellowing for guards but she didn't pay attention to the words that were said. She crossed the room to the pitcher of blood and poured herself a goblet. The crimson nectar was the only thing that was the way it should be. Her son's loyalty lied askew; her lover turned against her, and the world was turning upside down. She couldn't even fly decently in the chamber. She laughed at the way Kain had subdued her spirit so quickly. What could be worse for anything predatory or avian than imprisonment?


	12. Torment of the Angel

Author's Note – Sorry I haven't written in a long time. I finally graduated, WOOT! I've been so busy getting into college, but I'm finally here. I'll hopefully be able to write more often now. As usual, Thanks to all reviewers. I also changed how the story is going to end so sorry if I told any reviewers it was going to have a different type of ending.

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Legacy of Kain. If I did Umah would have had a nicer outfit.

Torment of the Angel

Umah sat numbly on her bed. It had been three days, three pathetic days and she was already so wretchedly beaten. The lack of flight, free air and the atmosphere of the sanctuary were killing her. She was already a mewling kitten merely waiting for Kain to come and release her from this depraved mercy. She should have been thankful for his cruel kindness. He could have had her chained to the dungeon walls and left there; he could have ripped off her wings or removed the bones as he had done to Raziel. A stealthy observer caught the queen unaware as he made his ghostly entrance into her chambers. A hand brushed her cheek before she noticed her lover standing there. The light shone making him look like some sort of fierce spirit, perhaps a wood elf. He stood before the window that the queen had been gazing through a moment before.

"I think that it's time that we reviewed the rules Umah." He purred before he struck her across the face.

"There will be no more dalliances from my affections. If you want seduction, mystery, or just plain tough love than I am the one you turn to!" came the deep voice of the lord of all vampires.

An enraged Kain took her silence as silent defiance and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall. She made a slight gasp and tried to speak, but couldn't much to Kain's amusement. He chuckled at her attempts to protest his brute force on her person. She grabbed at his wrists and scratched furiously trying to win the fight against time. She had only seconds until she would faint and then what he would do was anyone's guess. She fell to the floor just as her wings flared, air filled her lungs as she gasped trying to deplete the room of precious oxygen. Kain was only further amused by her actions.

"You see my dear there is no life without me. I am the only thing that stands between you and death's door right now. I will be merciful if you agree to be my faithful consort once again you whore. Otherwise I will throw you into the abyss like your ill-fated lover Raziel." Kain snarled

"I was never his lover Kain. Your eyes seem to be deceiving you as of late." The queen snapped absolutely livid

"I will give you one more chance Umah, death or me, your lord?" Kain asked

"I choose life, pathetic though it may be." Umah snarled, Hell's fire blazing in her eyes.

"I knew you were an intelligent vampire from the first." He quipped

"You know nothing about me! You have no idea what I've bee through!" she screamed

"Be so kind as to enlighten me Umah."

"No! I'm not your plaything Kain. Can't you see that there is one being in Nosgoth beyond blind allegiance to you? I need to be free Kain; I need to fly. I can't live like this anymore. There is no trust between us; there is no love, no compassion anymore. We are two enemies at war, why can't you see?" the queen answered

"That is not true Umah. I loved you before, I love you now and I will love you in the future. You just believe that you are right and that Zephon and Dumah are lying to me!"

"That's because they did Kain. Your own sons lied to you to for their own petty reasons. He kissed my wing, that much is true, but he didn't kiss my lips. They are for you alone." The empress spoke "Since I am not trusted in my own home I will take my leave. Thank You for the ways you loved me and sheltered me from the life I used to live. Though I won't return to my old life I will cast off this new one."

"Then go. I will give you one week's start, but if I find you after that then you will be mine. Go out and feed, be that untamed thing, the huntress that you are. I will find you and bring you back to me. Now go!" Kain replied flatly

"Then I will take my leave, Good Bye Kain. I wish it could have been otherwise for us."


	13. I Lied to My Love

Author's Note – I know the last chapter was short but I'm going to try to make up for it with the quality of this one. This chapter has some adult content. Thanks to all reviewers!

Mofo- Thanks for the song lyrics. They really helped.

Little Vamp – I totally understand the whole HS Senior year stuff. Thanks for the encouragement.

Soultail Omega-Light – Thanks for the reviews, they're interesting. Who's Axl?

Disclaimer – I don't own Legacy of Kain. Otherwise I would have bragging rights.

I Lied to My Love

**Kain's POV**

I lied to her; I lied to my love. I didn't give her a week's start; I gave her a day's start. At first I hid in the shadows and let her think that she wasn't being tracked. Then I saw how fast she could move and I pursued her more intensely. She grew more wary as my net grew tighter and tighter around her; but she slipped through my fingers like water. My advances have been fruitless thus far but I will not be deterred. I love that wench and I would chase her forever to make her mine. An eternity of restless pursuit would justify seeing her shadow or a glimpse of her hair every century or so. The pillars help me, I'm like a dog without a master when I lack her. But I will bring her back and then that wench will cry for me again. She will love me as she did before her fight, before my sons stepped between us. Before their executions drove us farther apart. She will be mine.

**Umah's POV**

I gave up my freedom again. I am a huntress in my soul, but I couldn't deny myself anymore. I love Kain. He came galloping into my camp on his Fresian stallion Morwen and leaped over the fire toward me. He tempted fate before, but to tempt it so severely for me was beyond my belief.

He pulled Morwen to a stop and grabbed me, one hand on my wings one on my waist. He shoved me against a tree and gave me the fiercest hug I've ever had. Then he looked at me with the fires of his soul burning in his eyes. He kissed me like an ocean of love was locked inside him. He kept kissing me and I pulled him to me. I knew what he needed and I gave it to him whole-heartedly. He felt my breasts and my wings wrapped around him. I nearly destroyed his pants when I ripped them off. He needed release from his pain and sorrow; I gave it to him. I felt him pressing into me and I mounted him. It was time for me to show him what my passion was. He quickly mounted me after I was spent for the time and gave as great as he got. He has always been the one man I enjoyed making love with. Our night wasn't filled with silence or whispers, it was filled with the cries of reunited lovers. Most of those cries were mine but what does it matter? We are one again, one in matrimony, one monarchy, one in love. But not one in the strength of our ambitions.

Kain would rule the earth, with his sons and his empress at his side. I will not detract from that but I must hunt on my own. I will gain that freedom at least, though many other freedoms lay beyond me. Kain understands my needs and my fears of becoming tame, like I was at Vorador's before the Cabal was needed. We will have our times apart but eternity will be for our pleasure. Never again shall I forsake my king, for I am the Queen of the Night. The King of the Night will be at my side always because that is my will. We will never hurt each other like this again with our petty anger. For I love this vampire, I love Kain.

The End


End file.
